lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudol-ta of Sled (Legacy)
"He chose to become god himself, rather than suffer from the lack of one. Thus, Rudol-ta was born." - Angela Rudol-ta of Sled (F-02-49-H) is a three-piece Abnormality; Rudolph, Santa, and the Sleigh. Rudolph is a hornless reindeer with a long neck, black hooves, bulbous ears, and silver shackles chaining its legs together. Its body is made of red, white, and green materials sloppily stitched together, and it wears two collars of Christmas lights with red, green, and yellow bulbs. Rudolph has bloodshot, bulging eyes crudely stitched onto its face, a white beard, a round nose, and lipless teeth. According to encyclopedia entries, it also has a hole in its stomach. Santa is a red statue on Rudolph's back inside a transparent bag of blood and human organs that are said to still be functional. It wears a Christmas hat made of intestines. The sleigh is connected to the Christmas lights around Rudolph's neck. It's brown and held together by more stitchwork. It has two white runners, and two green hands mounted on the front of the sleigh. The sleigh carries a black bag tied with a yellow ribbon, which moves in its in-game sprite. Ability Its special ability is "Rudol-ta is Coming to Town". After escaping, Rudol-ta of Sled will start to wander the facility, leaving a trail of snow as it moves. Any employee who encounters Rudol-ta will receive constant psychological damage as long as they are in the same room as Rudol-ta. Slowly, its black bag will turn red, and once it's ready, it will drop a black present that will cling to an employee, giving them an unique trait: Rudol-Ta's Gift. The bag will turn back to black afterwards. Origin The details of origin are currently unknown, but it could be assumed that it was created, as mentioned in the Last Observation dialogue, from the desire of the kid who wanted to see 'Santa' dismembered, and probably making Rudol-Ta from its remains, a creature which gives gift equally to everyone, without discrimination. Caretaking Rudol-ta of Sled responds best to consensus. It likes cleanliness and amusement work, and hates violence and nutrition. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output changes depending on its mood. It produces a moderate amount of energy when it's at its happiest. It drains a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and produces a large amount of energy when distressed. Rudol-ta of Sled's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 15%, it will feel distressed, between 15% and 75%, it will be neutral; and above 75%, it will feel happy. * "After a certain period of time while Rudol-ta of Sled was in a bad state of mood, Rudol-ta of Sled escaped out of the containment room." * "After escape, Rudol-ta of Sled continued to roam slowly, causing constant damage to employees." * "An unidentified object popped out of the Rudol-ta of Sled sled package. An object stuck to the employee who tried to defeat him/her near Rudol-ta of Sled." * "A gift of Rudol-ta of Sled was left forever to the employees where Rudol-ta of Sled object were stuck. Final Observation Encyclopedia Entries * "A worn out card is attached to it... "Merry Christmas! Santa Clause soars through the night sky to deliver gifts to happy children. Rudolph, with his striking red nose, lights up the dark night while pulling sled full of presents. Every happy child in the world deserves a gift!"" * "From a distance, it looks like Santa Clause on sled. However, up close, you will realize this abnormality looks nothing like that happy old man from the tales. Unlike its delightful counterpart, the sled pulls Rudolph and Santa. We've sorted this abnormality into 3 parts." * "Rudolph: An organism resembling reindeer or horse, with green, red, and white mane. No muscular movement is observed. However, a number of employees reported they saw its eyes moving or made an eye contact. A hole with diameter of 30cm is found on its stomach. Armed employees conducted an observation on this hole but found nothing." * "Santa: Unknown transparent organism riding on Rudolph. it is filled with organic objects identified as human organ. these organs are confirmed to be functioning." * "The sled: A sled in size for child use. The board resembled a creature's skin. Under the board are white colored runners. stiff green hands are put in front part of the board as if they are supposed to be decorations. Content of the sack is unknown, though we could confirm that it's elaborately packaged. Many employees tried to open the sack but all resulted in failure. A rumor says the sack can be opened only on Christmas." * "These three parts are crudely stitched to each other. Dr.REDACTED" Flavour Text * " wanders without purpose. It wants to give those gifts out to people." * "Christmas starts when rusted bell rings." * "A slack jaw, tongue hanging loose out from mouth. I have many words to say, but I swallowed them into my empty throat." * "Crude patchwork, but I put my burning obsession in it." * "I give my present, filled with my infinite hatred." * " doesn't seem to be alive. But moving with its self-producing energy." * "Vivid, colorful lights are as bright as Christmas, as dark as living hell for every child." Trivia * Rudolta is clearly a twisted version about the fest of Christmas, Santa Claus and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. * The black sack from Rudolta could presumably be opened in Christmas Eve, but in-game, nothing happens. Bugs * There seems to be a bug that causes the flavour text to use the assigned employee's name instead of the Abnormality's real name. * When escaping, Rudol-ta of Sled may target an employee who already has Rudol-Ta's Gift trait. Gallery Rudol-ta Escape.png|Rudol-ta about to escape Rudol-ta is Coming to Town.png|Rudol-ta, with employees in panic for its arrival Rudol-ta's Gift.png|Rudol-ta's Gift, on top of its now-permanent Owen-er Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Fairy Tale Category:Animal